Until Then
by gooddame
Summary: One shot Caroline is bitten by a certain hybrid and compelled not to drink Klaus' blood from a vial he's saved for her. What's next? "I see the hallucinations started early tonight," Caroline observed turning to meet his stare directly, he chuckled darkly walking further into the room and shutting the door quietly. She stepped back but laughed he wasn't real. He couldn't touch her.


Caroline sighed as she paced back and forth making a hole in her dorm room's floor all thanks to his blood. Why you ask? Because when she got to said dorm room three months ago it was the only thing that was set up and working when she walked in.

Instantly she knew who it was from the red bow on the front and the B+ blood in the fridge helped point out whom. But the one thing that really made her heart jump out of anger or joy she wasn't sure which it was the small vial of blood inside just for her.

Klaus had given her his blood just in case something happened again. No literally that's what the note on top of the vile said. She could practically see him smirking as he wrote it. Her gums had ached for the taste of him in her mouth again but she knew this wasn't a game.

She had to save it and anyways it was weird craving his blood like that. At least until tonight when she actually did need it. Her neck felt worse by the hour but still she didn't reach into the fridge to take it. No one knew yet either, what had happened.

Elena was spending the weekend with Damon and Bonnie was still gone. Stefan would kill her if she didn't and Klaus well he'd reach over to the other side of the veil just to yell at her maybe kiss her again but mostly yell for not taking it.

* * *

That's what it was for, he was trying to protect her from the werewolves yet he hadn't thought about protecting her from herself. Caroline was stalling, "Maybe it will just go away," she said to herself waving a hand in the air.

"It won't" Klaus said from the door way looking just as she had left him that night he escorted her home from graduation though without the suit. Klaus wore his usual garb this time black pants and a royal blue shirt that clung to his chest up to the V-neck that revealed his necklaces.

"I see the hallucinations started early tonight," Caroline observed turning to meet his stare directly, he chuckled darkly walking further into the room and shutting the door quietly. She stepped back but laughed he wasn't real. He couldn't touch her.

"Oh I'm very real," Klaus said almost reading her thoughts his hand reaching out she almost thought he would pull her in for a real kiss this time. That would be a good way to go so she moved into his space as his hands directed her one hand on her hip and the other behind her head.

"Why haven't you drunk the vile Love," he murmured leaning in against her cheek as he inspected the damage on her neck. He felt the heat from her body reach out seeking his, the intimacy of the situation was never lost on him. He had only come by for a visit something Stefan needed but he had to see her.

Now she was standing in front of him and all he could think about is how he could have been at home now and she would've been dead. "I can't, I crave it but I can't," her words pulling him from his thoughts her broken words eating at him.

"Why not," he pulled back looking in her eyes a glazed look inside of them instead of the blue light firing inside them. "Who compelled you," he asked feeling very demanding at the moment and knowing the answer already. Tyler was the only one who could bite and compel her other than him.

"You're not really here," she alleged frowning, her fingers tracing the worry lines on his forehead as her breath danced along his face. She looked fascinated by him, "I wish you were. You could help me," she said before turning around walking to her bed.

"I'm going to help you Caroline," Klaus said moving towards her, Tyler had probably only compelled her not to drink from the vial but not the tap. He sat down next to her smiling at her as she smiled at him, "Come closer," he whispered to her as she leaned in to him.

He smirked pulling her onto his lap cradling her like a mother would a child before feeling her nose against the skin of his jaw just as her arms came to wrap around his shoulders. "One bite," he said into her hair feeling her blunt teeth already sinking into him.

* * *

Caroline shut her eyes at the feeling of his blood in her mouth it was everything she had thought about while he was away. It was hope, love, adventure and salvation she realized as the effects of her bite slowly started to ease.

She dug her teeth in just a little bit harder hearing him groan and pull her tighter against him his hand burying itself in her hair keeping her at his neck. "Caroline," he mumbled his words muffled but vibrating on her own flesh his lips pressed to her neck.

His body was weakening as she sucked on him not that he minded but he needed to have strength to go out and kill Lockwood after this. His hands ran down her sides tugging lightly until he felt teeth let him go her tongue going on clean up duty.

He shivered against her his fingers digging into Caroline's hips as she took it further pressing a kiss to his neck before finally pulling away from him. "Thank you," her words laced with yearning as her hands came over his pulling them away softly.

She made to stand up still slightly dizzy but refusing to admit he had affected her in anyway considering now she knew he was very real. And very much on her bed with her but he quickly rebuked that flipping them so she would fall on her back under him.

"You should rest," he told her quietly his hand almost coming forward to move the hair out of her face before deciding against it. Anything she had done in the last few minutes wasn't real she was not in her right mind or she would have never kissed him or let him that close.

He pulled back standing as she rose on her elbows to look at him her eye entire body whining in protest from exhaustion and yet she didn't want him to go. Not because she knew he would be off to kill Tyler but because that could wait. She wanted him to stay with her.

"You should stay with me," his blood in her veins making her brave as she kicked of her shoes hearing them fall to the ground next to her bed. His eyes followed the sound travelling from the up to her legs again up her form to her chest and then her face.

"I really shouldn't," he retorted clenching his fists at his sides as she removed the blue sweater revealing her linen spaghetti top with a tie around the middle flowing to the hem. Her tight jeans leaving nothing to the imagination even in the dark of her room the only light being her pink bedside lamp.

"You have to," she said reasoning in her voice yawning as she got on her knees moving to him, "What if I need more blood," her hands went to his wrists pulling him to the bed. She saw his inner turmoil and kind of felt bad either way he lost because she was gonna yell at him in the morning and he was going to let her.

"You can find him tomorrow but right now I need you to be here with me," she gave in her fear seeping in her bravery no longer available. He was the only real thing that made her feel safe considering he was the baddest thing that went bump in the night. "Please," she pouted.

* * *

Klaus relented taking off his boots and climbing onto the bed she smiled moving further toward the end to give him room that almost made back-tracking his feelings it worth it. Even though he had no ideas who he was kidding, there was no improvement and he wasn't ever going to be over her.

He leaned his body against the head-board laying on the edge of the bed as far from her as he could get without falling over. He decided he would wait until she was asleep before slipping out like a thief in the night to find the mutt that eluded him.

Caroline knew what he was up to and while a part of her was thankful for it another part of her was upset he hadn't moved in closer. Not that much but it was kind of insulting to see him so far off of the bed, she wasn't a leper and either way he couldn't die from touching her either.

Yet he was treating her like well like he didn't want to be around her, "He compelled me," she said into her pillow as she hugged it to her person. Klaus finally looked at her then when she broke the silence of the room keeping him from his thoughts.

"I guess that's over now that I'm healed," she continued without his encouragement, "Sorry I thought you weren't real," she added looking at him. Klaus tried to hide his surprise but not as well as he might have when they first started whatever this was.

"It's perfectly alright," he said cutting her off not liking her discussing her almost death yet again though he was glad to be a hindrance in Tyler's plan. She was barely talking to him again and he knew it's because she was coming to terms with the Hayley debacle.

"You were dying," he said darkly a chuckle escaping him as he twiddled his thumbs together focusing solely on that. Not on how she was alive lying next to him or why she was about to die in the first place because both were his fault.

"You saved me," Caroline said sleepily crawling up to where he was her head finding itself on his lap next to his em, hands. "You always save me," she waved a hand in the air counting in her head how many times he's come to her rescue whether he was the cause or not.

* * *

Silence befell the room as they were once again lost in their self-blame mostly Klaus and how the day had worn them out. Some sleep and blood would do them some good Caroline thought rolling on her side her face still on his lap and shutting her eyes feeling his fingers rub her scalp softly.

He watched his blonde angel fall asleep on his lap the idea of her finding comfort in him of all people, of all demonic people stirred something inside of him. He watched her as she fell into an easy sleep her breathing evening out her nose twitching every now and again.

He lay perfectly still as she rubbed her head against his thigh trying to get comfortable as if he was her pillow Klaus shut his eyes as the excitement ran through him. The day would break soon enough he tried to reassure himself every time she moved around his body eventually joining her exhausted one.

* * *

Klaus awoke before she did pressed up against her soft skin and sweet smell that had invaded his dreams the night before drawing him in like a siren to a sailor. He never made it out to find Lockwood but he knew if the boy was smart enough he would be long gone by then so he wasn't worried.

He contemplated staying with her longer but couldn't bring himself to do it, his body called to hers but he knew it was the right call. He unwrapped himself from her warm embrace with agile movements getting off of her bed and sliding on his shoes.

Silently he walked to the fried his hand fishing out the vial from his pocket he had come to bring her another just in case. He slipped it in right next the other one in the back where it was still hidden his hand drifting to one of the blood bags knowing she'll need it when she woke.

He shut the door and looked around her shelves finding a yellow mug labeled "**Wake up sunshine!" **down the front making him smirk. Walking over to her desk Klaus placed the mug on the top before he placed both hands on the plastic bag.

Tearing the top open he sniffed it curiously getting the best of him his nose scrunched in disgust unsure of how she drank this every day without fail. He poured it inside the mug to the last drop before tossing the bag in a trash bin next to her desk.

He took a sip regretting it instantly and deciding he hated it even more that way walking passed her bed where she still lay oblivious to his movements. Klaus reached for the microwave door pushing the reheat setting ducking when the machine beeped once.

He looked over at Caroline but she saw snuggled up against his pillow looking like she was having a very good dream. He turned back placing the mug inside of the microwave and shutting the door to press start. "Klaus," she called from the bed freezing his movements.

He turned relieved she was still sleeping he paced over to where she was on her side where he lay minutes ago her hand feeling around for him before she turned again. "You should have kissed me," she grumbled he wanted to bark out laughter as she slept but he didn't.

He grabbed a piece of paper from one of the notebooks on her desk and a pen writing, "**_Next time. I promise, -Klaus" _**he placed it on top of her microwave before pushing start. He waked pack to her pressing a kiss to her forehead as his only other goodbye.

* * *

Caroline shot up from her bed at the beeping sound, "It was a dream," she said to herself her hand instinctively running to her neck where Tyler had bitten her. There was nothing there, "See, a dream," she reasoned her hand going to her forehead before the microwave went off again.

She trudged out of her quilt comforter off of her bed her skin shivering at the cold of the floor as she walked over to it. "Must have been Elena," she muttered opening the door before remembering Elena wouldn't be back until Monday.

She pulled out the mug her eyes still half closed before taking a sip and expecting tea, hot blood spurted out of her mouth her eyes widening. "Klaus," she squeaked ignoring her mess as she span around expecting him to reveal himself to her. "It wasn't I dream."

She sensed a paper fall to the ground from how fast she had spun leaning down on her side she reached for it taking another sip of the mug. It was so good but she almost spurted it out again when she read his note instead she choked.

_"__He heard me say he should've kissed me,"_ she thought heat rushing to her face as she sat on her bed well she wasn't going to live hat down the next time they saw each other. He would hold her to it and she would let him that was for sure.

She wished the blood she was drinking now was his. A wayward thought of drinking the vial from the fridge crossed her mind. She shook her head at that smiling, "No," told herself the next time she tasted his blood it was be from him yet again. "Until then," she said into her empty room.

* * *

**_AN: So instead of posting another chapter to She's My Wife I wrote a One-shot. To make up for it here's a sneak peek at the next chapter of S.M.W._**

**_"_****_Who gave you tickets to the show," Caroline asks feeling his eyes on her back through the clear plastic shower curtain in Klaus' private bathroom. The steam fog might have done nothing to cover her up as she shut the water off reaching outside to grab the scratchy hospital white towel wrapping a towel over herself._**

**_Klaus swallows hard his hand pressing into the metal door frame until his knuckles are white, "No one." He meets her eyes as she steps out walking towards him her towel covering almost nothing, "I bought them," he manages to sound more confident than he really is at the moment._**


End file.
